


Soldier On

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [22]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Gen, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: During another earthquake, Buck isn't injured, Bobby is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Soldier On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would you write something with hurt Bobby and worried Buck?

There’s another earthquake because of course there is. The team was just feeling like they were in a good place and that things were going okay, and then there’s another earthquake. They are dispatched to a collapsing apartment building with people still stuck on nearly every floor. 

The first aftershock comes half an hour after they arrive. The higher floors are mostly cleared and Buck, who is working on the sixth floor, braces the child in his arms under him while the building shakes. Once it stops, Buck looks down and confirms that the kid is okay before continuing on.

“118 sound off,” Bobby commands through the radio a second or two later.

“Diaz.”

“Han.”

“Wilson.”

“Buckley,” Buck grunts out. He sets the kid he’s holding on the ground for a second before passing him out the window to the firefighter waiting on the ladder. As Buck goes back to look through the rooms again, a smaller aftershock trembles the building, it’s not too bad so he’s guessing that’s why Bobby doesn’t call for another sound off. 

Once Buck has checked the last room he presses on his radio, “Floor six is clear, cap. Where do you want me?” Buck waits for a response but none comes, “Cap?” He tries again, maybe his radio isn’t working. Nothing. “Guys? Eddie? Hen? Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, buckaroo,” Chimney responds. “Anyone have eyes on Bobby?” The chorus of nos that follow weigh down Buck’s heart. 

“Cap,” Buck is getting nervous now, “are you there?” Silence. “Guys…”

“I know,” Chimney responds. He seems to take a moment to collect himself before assuming the empty leadership role. “Buck, come down to the fourth floor to meet up with Eddie and I. We’ll finish clearing this floor and then find him.”

“Copy that,” Buck takes a deep breath, squishes down all the negative thoughts that try to force their way into his head, and starts down the stairs. 

He doesn’t think about how Bobby, the closest thing he has to a father, could be dead a few floors below him. He doesn’t think and how he never properly told Bobby how much he cares about him. No. He needs to do his job and right now his job is to go to the fourth floor and to get people out before the building collapses.

When he arrives there, Eddie squeezes his shoulder in a silent form of support before Chimney is directing them on how to get one of the apartments open. In the back of his mind, there’s the ever present concern for Bobby. Right now Buck is glad for his SEAL training as he switches off his mind and just gets to work. 

While they’re clearing the fourth floor, Hen’s voice comes through the radio, “I have eyes on cap. First floor, I need some help.” 

“Go,” Chimney nods to Buck before relaying to Hen, “Buck is on his way, I’ll be there as soon as I can with a backboard. How’s he looking?” 

“Uh, it’s not great. He’s alive, unconscious, but alive. Chim, we’re going to need the jaws too.” As Chimney tells her that he’ll grab them, Buck books it down the stairs to the first floor. 

When he gets there, his heart nearly stops. There lies Bobby, legs pinned by debris from the building above him. It must have shifted in the last aftershock. Bobby is laying back against the floor, dark blood pooling around his head from where he must have hit is when he fell. Bobby’s legs from his mid-shin down are covered by a large piece of the building. Buck is frozen for a moment, looking at a grim reflection of the ladder truck. But this time it’s not him in the crossfire, it’s Bobby. 

“Hen…” Buck walks over to the woman, unable to take his eyes off of Bobby. 

“Buck,” Hen commands, “I need you to keep watch on his vitals while I check out his legs, can you do that?” 

“Yes,” Buck’s voice is solid, though internally it wavers. He takes Hen’s position kneeling next to Bobby’s head. Buck takes a steadying breath and tells himself this is just another person, someone they need to save. He’s done this a million times. 

Buck reaches out, ignoring how his hand is shaking and fastens his hand around Bobby’s wrist. Underneath he can feel Bobby’s pulse thumping, not as hard as it should be and not as frequent. He swallows the lump in his throat and forces himself back into SEAL mode.

As Chimney rushes in with the jaws and a backboard a minute or so later, he freezes for a moment before jumping right into action beside Hen. Hen looks up at Buck, “The debris is low enough on his leg that using the jaws should free him.” 

Buck nods quickly, scooping up the jaws and positioning himself next to where Bobby’s feet disappear under the rubble. He manages to slot the jaws in and looks over at Hen and Chim, waiting for them to wrap their hands around his shoulders and nod before he starts it. 

He watches closely as the jaws slowly lift the debris pinning Bobby’s legs and when there is enough room to get him out, he gestures to Hen and Chim. They pull Bobby out by the shoulders and immediately start assessing him once more. Buck backs away, letting his back hit the wall as he sits on the floor. Tears push themselves into his eyes. Buck’s breathing grows more and more ragged as he listens to Hen and Chim, none of what they are saying sounds good. 

“All floors are clear,” Eddie’s voice comes through the radio. “How are we looking down there?”

Buck doesn’t hear Chimney’s reply. All he can focus on is Bobby bleeding in the middle of the room, he can see where the bones are broken, shattered, and poking grotesquely out of his skin. He can also see the darkening pool of blood around both of Bobby’s legs and his head. Buck has EMT training, he knows how much blood a person can lose, it’s not looking too good. 

Buck feels all of his emotions get clogged in his throat. He wants to scream at Hen and Chimney to get Bobby into the ambulance, but he knows they have to get him stable first, make sure it’s safe to lift him. 

He can’t lose Bobby. Not like this, not this soon.

“Buck.” Suddenly his view of Bobby is blocked by Eddie crouching down in front of him. “Are you with me?” Buck nods shakily. “I need to get you out of here, okay?”

“No,” Buck protests. “I-I can’t leave Bobby.”

“He’s coming with us,” Eddie grabs onto Buck’s arms to ground him. “Come on.” Eddie pulls Buck to his feet and manhandles him up the stairs and out the front door. 

Buck dazedly climbs into the ambulance, taking Bobby’s hand as the doors slam behind them and whisk them away from the scene.

* * *

He doesn’t know how long he sits at Bobby’s bedside. After he got out of surgery, Buck couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Bobby alone. The few times he left we only because Maddie and Chim forced him to go home with them to eat a proper meal and get some rest. But the next morning he was right back at Bobby’s side. 

Bobby groans, snapping Buck out of his reverie. Buck is quick to his feet, jumping up and looking down at Bobby. Bobby slowly blinks his eyes open and stares up at Buck, “Buck?” Bobby’s voice is soft, but in the quiet hospital room, Buck can hear him. 

“I’m here,” Buck squeezes his captain’s hands, willing the tears out of his eyes. 

“You okay, kid?” 

Buck scoffs, “You’re the one in the hospital bed this time.” He sits down on the bed beside Bobby, looking down at him. “I thought you were gonna die.” Buck shakes his head and takes a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. “I didn’t have good parents. I-I didn’t know what it was like to have a real d-dad until I met you and-” Buck’s voice cracks as the tears finally push through. 

“Shh…” Bobby moves enough to pull Buck down into a hug. “I’m okay, Buck. I’m alive.” Buck closes his eyes as he feels Bobby start to rub his back. “I’m right here, I’m okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Buck wipes his cheeks and pulls out of Bobby’s embrace. The man just looks up at him with an understanding smile. “You’re the one who almost died and I’m the one freaking out.” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay,” Bobby smiles at him. 

“I just...I can’t lose you, Bobby,” Buck admits. “I’ve lost so much and I…”

Buck trails off, unable to keep talking thankfully Bobby seems to understand what he’s trying to say and smiles up at Buck, squeezing his arm, “Me too.”

Buck smiles through his tears for a moment before quickly wiping them away and says, “Athena and your kids just left, I should call them to tell them you’re awake.”

“Not all of my kids,” Bobby corrects. “You’re my kid too, Evan.” 

Buck lets himself smile again. Other than their parents, Maddie is the only one who calls him that he’s surprised to find that he likes how Bobby says it. The same way he says May or Harry’s names, soft and caring.

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold (I am currently accepting fic prompts for both 911 and 911 lone star so send some my way!)


End file.
